


Family

by Charm2999



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charm2999/pseuds/Charm2999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Mycroft's relationship is turned a bit upside down when Greg's 16 year old daughter Lizzie comes to live with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

Greg Lestrade sighed as he walked into his office on a cloudy Friday morning.  He smiled to himself as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it up beside his door. He turned towards the table and groaned as he caught sight of the mounds of paperwork that sat in piles on his table. It seemed like the pile was always getting bigger rather than shrinking regardless of how much work he was always doing. But then again this was the price he paid for the job that he loved. It was just going to be one of those days.

 

He sank into his office chair and shook his head at all of the work in front of him. He sighed as he grabbed his pen and decided to just start writing. The faster he started the faster it would be over. And maybe, if he were lucky, he would get a call for a case.

 

He continued to work through his paper work on at a time without a single break. He was on fire today! An maybe if he was lucky he would be able to finish up early today and go spend sometime with his boyfriend. He smiled at the thought of Mycroft but quickly shook himself out of it and went back to finishing his paperwork. He was broken out of his thoughts an hour later to a knock on his door.

 

“Come in.” Greg replied.

 

Sally walked into the room with a bright smile on her face. He leaned back for a second wondering what had her in such a good mood.

  

“Hey. You have a visitor.” She told him.

 

“Anyone special?” He asked nonchalantly, his eyes once again focusing on his paper work. Sally rolled her eyes and smirked happily to her self. She walked back to the door and opened it up to the guest.

 

Greg tore his eyes away from his paperwork to look up and the door. His face broke into a bright smile as he saw the girl standing in the doorway. She walked into the office and he jumped out of his seat and met her halfway before pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

 

“Lizzie! What are you doing here! Not that I’m not happy to see you!” He pulled back and took in the girls appearance. Her blond hair lay straight on her head and past her shoulders just as his ex- wife’s had always kept hers but that smile, that was all his. “Wait! Shouldn’t you be in school?”

 

“Relax dad. We had a half day and I finished with class hours ago!” She said with a bright smile.

 

“That still doesn’t explain what your doing here.” He shot back. Sally smiled in the background and excused herself but was stopped by her boss.

 

“What? Wait is that you bag over there. Wait, hold on! Sally what time is it?” He asked

 

“It’s 4:30. I’m actually kind of surprised. You’ve been in here since like 5:30 in the morning and you haven't moved an inch since then. We were starting to get a little worried.” She replied.

 

“Eleven hours! See! This is why I worry so much about you! My goodness dad, please tell me you at least ate something.” She reprimanded. Sally tried not to laugh in the background.

 

“Wow! I was working that long. Ok well since I’ve been siting there for that long I think that enough for today. How about we go grab some dinner?” He replied back, trying to change the subject.

 

“I'm guessing that would be breakfast for you then?” She shot back.

 

“You never talked back this much when you were a baby.” He said with a nostalgic sigh as he grabbed his coat. Lizzie rolled her eyes as she zipped up the leather jacket she had been wearing.

 

“Its your own mistake. You were the one who taught me how to speak.” She replied sarcastically. Greg smirked as he picked up her bright blue and green duffle bag for her and led her out of the head quarters.

 

“Biggest mistake of my life.” He replied. She smiled back at him as they walked over to his car. She sat down in the passenger seat while he put her duffle bag away and then joined her up in the front. They were just pulling onto the road when Greg broke the silence.

 

“Ok. What’s wrong?” He asked.

 

“Nothings wrong dad, I just missed you and decided to come visit.” She replied back to him without thinking it over once. She rehearsed this.

 

“Bull shit. Your lying. Does your mother know you’re here?” He interrogated without once taking his eye off the road.

 

Lizzie froze for a second as she tried to decide weather to just tell him or lie. She chose the later.

 

“You know, contrary to popular belief, not all teenagers hate their fathers, or are afraid to be seen in public with them. I love you dad. And what can I say, I worry.” She answered back. He shook his head, the look on his face portraying his disbelief. He sighed and pulled into a small Thai restaurant that he knew she loved.

 

She smiled to herself as she saw the shop and they made their way in. It wasn’t until after they were seated and had ordered that they continued their conversation.

 

“So she has no idea that you’re here then?” Greg asked and he leaned back against the small booth they had in the back corner on the store. He crossed his arms in front of himself and lifted an eyebrow at her.

 

Lizzie sighed at the look on her dads face and looked away in guilt. “Yeah.”

 

“That is not fair Liz! You know how she worries about you kids. That’s not fair at all! I want you to call her right now and tell her where you are! Its not like you to be so irresponsible!” Greg looked at his oldest in anger, this was ridiculous.

 

“Not happening dad. I didn’t come here on some whim because I was in a bad mood. I’m not speaking to her. If you want to tell her where I am go ahead. As far as I’m concerned, I’d be surprised if she even noticed that I was gone.” She replied back in anger, she crossed her arms in front of her and glared back at her father, she was a reflection of himself in almost every way

 

He sighed and shook his head at her antics. “What happened?” He asked.

 

She was just about to answer when the waiter appeared with their meals. She sighed and the two of them began to eat their meals in an awkward silence. It took a few minutes before she managed to gather up her courage again and continue on with what she was saying.

 

“I  just don’t want to be there any more dad. Without you there it feels like mom Is suffocating me.” She finally forced herself to say.

 

“That bad huh?” Greg replied back. He sighed as he thought of his ex wife. It had been over a year since the divorce had been finalized but the wounds still hurt to think about. He wife had always been a wonderful woman but she had very high expectations. She wanted everyone in her like to reach for the stars and she wasn’t above pushing them up there herself.

 

“Yeah! I cant think without having her breathing down my neck! Its November! School started less than two months ago and since then she’s had four different  conferences with my teachers! For no fucking reason!” She exclaimed

 

“Oi! Watch the language!” He reprimanded.

 

“Dad! I’m not joking! She’s out of control! She has nothing to do now that she broke up with my freaking P. E teacher! Which was ew on its own and now she’s taking it out on me… Dad she’s planning my whole life for me and I'm only half way through high school!  Its insane and I need her to back off. Before you say anything dad I did try to talk to her, I tried to fix the situation I did all the PC stuff but I just couldn’t take it anymore. Especially after how she was acting.” Her voice going into a mumble as she finished the sentence.

 

Greg’s eyes widened as she said that. “Liz? What happen?”

 

“She was talking to that college friend of hers-.”

 

“Annie” Greg added

 

“What ever. And I over heard her going on and on about how she misses you and being a family together an all that crap.” Greg’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“Annie was trying to talk her into fixing things up with you and then she turned to me like I was six or something and asked how I liked the ‘sound of that’” She mimicked with air quotations.

 

“Lizzie, what did you do?” Greg didn’t know whether to be worried or afraid.

 

“I told her to keep her filthy paws off of you.”   She mumbled

 

“ELIZABETH MARY-ANN LESTRADE! YOU DID NOT SAY THAT!” He shouted

 

Lizzie flinched as he shouted but quickly got control of himself after seeing how afraid she was. He took a deep breath and relaxed before finally continuing.

 

“Liz why would you ever say that to her? I’m so disappointed in you right now. I expected better from you! She’s your mother!” He tried to reason with her. “You need to apologize."

 

“No! I wont! And it’s not fair! Dad she broke your heart repeatedly, broke our family to pieces and now that she’s bored she wanted to put it back together like nothing ever happen?” Greg watched as he daughter practically shake from anger. “Its just not ok! And I made sure to say so! I don’t care if her or the boys don’t ever speak to me again! I just don’t care! I’m not letting you guys get back together!”Gregs eyes softened as he watched her get angrier and angrier.

 

“Sweetie that’s something that would be up to me and your mom. But that doesn’t excuse your behavious. You will apologize to her, and you’ll never say something like that again. We’ve raised you better then that!” He replied.

  

“Dad! You are not actually thinking about doing this again are you?” She asked in disbelief.

 

“Oh god no. Me and your mother are done for good as far as I’m concerned.” He stated proudly.

 

“You said that last time.” She mumbled under her breath.

 

“Its different this time!”

 

“How so?” she asked skeptically.

 

“I’m seeing someone this time!” He shouted.

 

“Your paper work doesn’t count.” She shot back sarcastically.

 

“Lizzie! It’s a real person!”

 

“Name?”

 

“Mycroft!” Greg stated proudly.

 

“That’s a stupid ass name. You made it up!” She replied back

 

Greg stared at his daughter in shock. “I did no such thing! He exists! I’ll… I’ll even introduce you to him!”

 

“Him?”

 

“Yes him! And I’ll introduce you to him tonight!” He replied passionately, his voice getting louder and louder as the conversation progressed.

 

“So your bi?” She asked.

 

“I don’t like categories!!”

 

“Ok! Why are you still shouting!” She shouted back.

 

“Sorry… talking about him gets me a little hyper.” Greg relaxed back into his seat and took a drink of the water sitting in front of him.

 

"So… Is it ok if I stay with you for a bit? I just don't want to be at home." She asked cautiously hoping he would say yes.

 

"Yeah it's fine. I'll call your mom when we get to my place and I have tomorrow and Sunday off so we're going to take you back tomorrow and I'll mediate between you and your mom. Alright?" He asked tentatively.

 

"Ok."

 

"Good, now let's finish up and head home. Then I can introduce you to Mycroft."

 

"You live together?" She asked surprised.

 

"No he has his own place. He just prefers mine." He said with a goofy smile on his face

 

Lizzie smiled at her father. It was nice to finally see him happy.


	2. Unexpected Twists and Turns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

Greg opened the front door to his flat and let Lizzie in. She immediately ran in and jumped onto the couch, letting it bounce her up and down. Greg rolled his eyes as he watched her antics. Some thing really would never change.

 

"Ok Liz you get comfy and I'm going to go outside for a bit-"

 

"Oh my god you’re smoking again? Dad you're fucking kidding right?" She shouted back. She stood up and walked over to her father and extended her hand.  

 

"Oi! Language!! You should not be swearing this much!" He shouted back as he crossed his arms and refused to give her what she was asking for.

 

"Give me the cigarettes and I'll stop swearing!” She bargained

 

"Lizzie!"

 

"Dad!"

 

“That is not a fair trade!”

 

“When did I say anything about being fair?” She shot back, a smirk on her lips and her eyebrow raised.

 

Greg sighed, he looked at his daughter in utter defeat. He had raised a female version of himself and now he’d have to live with the consequences.  He took a deep breath and pulled out the carton in his inner jacket pocket and threw it to her. She caught it with ease and pocketed it. Greg raised an eyebrow at the action.

 

"I'll dispose of them later." She answered

 

He sighed and pulled out his phone.

 

"Calling mum?" Lizzie asked as she sat back down and grabbed the TV remote and began to navigate through the excessively large number of channels.

 

"Yeah. But I'm going to text Mycroft first. So he won't be too surprised when he comes over later." He replied while texting.

 

"So I'm guessing you have a guest room?" Lizzie asked as she got up again to explore the apartment.

 

Greg pointed down the hall. "The one on the left Liz."

 

She smiled as she opened it up and then went back to get her bag as her dad continued to text.

 

   Hey my daughters here for a surprise visit -GL

 

   I guess I will stay at my house tonight -MH

 

   Don't be silly she wants to meet you - GL

 

   Are you sure? -MH

 

   YES. Don't be to late! –GL

 

Greg smiled as he read over the messages. Mycroft did always get weirdly shy whenever he introduced him to his friends and family. He couldn’t help but to find the trait adorable. He looked around his apartment and noticed that Lizzie was still in the guest room. He pulled up the contacts on his phone and finally made the call that he was now dreading.

 

He put the phone to his ear and let the phone ring, he didn’t have to wait long.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey! Jenifer. How are you?” Greg said politely as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at his small dining table.

 

“She’s with you then?” The woman on the phone replied back bitterly. Her tone of voice instantly changing.

 

“Yeah, she told me what happen-“

 

“So you know what she said to me then? The way she spoke to me! I don’t know what’s gotten into her! She has been like this ever since the divorce!” Greg quickly pulled the phone away from his ear and lowered the volume before he gave himself some permanent hearing damage.

 

“Yes Jen, I know. She told me what happen and I’ve already discussed it with her.” He replied back calmly

 

“Discussed? You discussed it with her? Damn it Greg she blames me for the divorce! She always has! I don’t know what to do! I can’t make her understand it! It wasn’t my fault.”

 

It took every fiber of his being and his self control not to reply to what she was shouting. He knew better. She was trying to bait him and he wasn’t about to fall for this again.

 

“It doesn’t matter who’s fault it was Jen. Its over. Its all in the past now-“

 

“It doesn’t have to be Greg. I know what happen was horrible but… Our family is being broken up more and more. I just…Cant we do-“

 

“No.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lizzie slip into the kitchen. She was trying as hard as possible not to draw any attention to herself but he saw her anyways.

 

“Greg”

 

“I’ve moved on Jen. I’m in a relationship. An it’s a really good one. It’s over for us. You’ll always be the mother of my children Jen but…But that’s all I’m afraid. I’m sorry.” Greg sighed as he saw Lizzie leaning against the wall. He turned to her and gave her a smile. She responded with an even bigger and more supportive one.

 

“Is that so.” There was silence on both ends of the line before Greg finally continued.

 

“We’ll be over tomorrow. I want you guys to talk it out. I want to fix this.”

 

“Give her the phone Greg.”

 

“Jen?”

 

“I want to talk to her Greg. There’s no point waiting until tomorrow. Just give it to her.” Greg hesitated for a moment but finally gave in and extended the phone to her. She looked skeptical but put the phone to her ear anyways.

 

“Yes… What?... You think what?... Oh yeah! Of course because I’m always the one who’s wrong!… Oh don’t pretend like you actually care about that! That has nothing to do with it!... NO! I WONT APOLOGIZE!...”

 

Greg stared at his daughter with a look of distinct shock and horror. “Liz! What’s wrong? Don’t loose your temper! Just relax!” He advised from his seat at the table.

 

“You know what! Fine! I know when I’m not wanted. Ever since this stupid year began you pretend like I don’t even matter to you! The only thing you care about is the boys and making sure we wont be an embarrassment to you!” Greg’s eyes widened as he watched his daughters eyes fill with tears. Her voice though, never quivered.

 

“Lizzie…” She looked up at him and shook her head. She wasn’t going to stop now.

 

“Well if that’s how you feel then fine. I don’t need you. Have fun living your happy and perfect life! I wont have any part in it!”

 

At that point Greg took back the phone, just catching the end of his wife’s angry shouting.

 

“JENNIFER!” He shouted through the phone as he herd her say that she never wanted to see Lizzie again.

 

“No Greg! If she isn’t going to respect me and if she’s going to act like this! I don’t want her here.” She shouted.

 

“For the love of god Jen! What are you saying! She’s your daughter!” Greg shouted back. He turned to Lizzie only to see her walk over to the living room and sink into the couch. She grabbed the pillow next to her and held it to her chest as she tried to will the tears away. She hated crying, but more then that she hated letting anyone see her cry.  She continued to try and compose herself as her father turned away and gave her some privacy.

 

“GREG! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! THAT CHILD IS NO LONGER WELCOME IN MY HOME! NOT UNTILL SHE LEARNES SOME DAMN RESPECT!” Jen shouted over the phone

 

“Jen this is ridiculous! This has gone way to far!”

 

“Far? You want to talk about going too far? That daughter of yours has spent the last year blaming me for you leaving! She’s made me the bad guy in this whole situation and now this! I wont have it! If you come tomorrow, then it wont be for reconciliation! I’ll have her stuff packed and ready for you to pick up! And don’t you dare bring her with you!” Jenifer shouted back.

 

“You know what? FINE! I’ll be there tomorrow! Have her things ready! I’ll come and get them! Oh and while were on the subject. IT WAS YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS FUCKING CHEATING!” Greg shouted before ending the call and then promptly throwing his phone across the room and into the wall. He was panting by the end of the conversation, just trying to control his anger. How could she be like this? This was their daughter. Being angry was one thing, but kicking her out? That’s insane.

 

“I’m sorry… I might have come at a bad time.” Greg’s eyes shot up towards the door where Mycroft stood awkwardly staring at the teenager crying on the couch and then at his very angry boyfriend.

 

“Mycroft. Yeah, No come in. Umm.” Greg went over to Mycroft and led him into the apartment as Lizzie tried to wipe the remaining tears away and look presentable. Mycroft took in the girls appearance and automatically deduced what was happening.

 

“Elizabeth Lestrade I assume?” Mycroft gestured to the girl as she stood up to say hello.

 

“Yeah. Sorry about all of this.” She began.

 

“Don’t be, I’m sure it wasn’t all your fault.” Mycroft then turned to Greg. “Will you be picking up her things yourself or would you like me to send someone?” He asked without ever being told.

 

“What?” Lizzie asked.

 

“I don’t know. I feel like I should pick them up but…” Greg answered back, he was used to the Holmes boys.

 

“You’ll end up having a fight. And your sons will be there.” Mycroft continued on as he took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack next to where he had already put his umbrella.

 

“You’ve already called someone to pick them up, haven’t you?” Greg asked.

 

Mycroft turned away from the coat rack and smiled at Greg but didn’t try to reply. Greg rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch while Lizzie looked between the two of them, wondering what she had missed.

 

“So is it ok if I stay here with you guys dad?” She asked as she final managed to stop the tears and speak without her sniffling.  

 

“What? Of course it is!” He gave his daughter a look of surprise as she asked that. He knew this whole situation was a little out of the blue but his children were always welcome home with him.

 

Lizzie smiled sadly at her father and then looked over to the man still standing next to the coat hanger.

 

“I’m sorry, so your name is Mycroft?” she asked him politely.

 

“That’s right. Mycroft Holmes. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He replied as politely as he could while trying his best to smile nicely.

 

Greg stared at the two of them as if both had grown three extra heads and a tail. This was weird. So weird!

 

“Gregory you might want to close your moth or you’re bound to swallow a fly or two sooner or later.” Mycroft commented without so much  as looking in his direction.

 

“Gregory?” Lizzie asked.

 

“Its my name…” Greg explained to which Lizzie rolled her eyes.

 

“Really? And here I thought your name was dad.” She replied sarcastically

 

Mycroft scoffed at the joke and sat down on the armchair next to the couch. Greg shook his head at the blonde as she smiled and sat down on the far edge of the sofa. The three of them just sat there in silence for a moment, trying to figure what to say next..

 

It was Lizzie who finally broke the silence. “So how did the two of you meet?” She asked curiously.

 

“Work.” Greg replied back quickly. He had been waiting for that question all afternoon and wasn’t quite ready to go into detail.

 

“Work?” She asked “You don’t look like you work for the Scotland Yard.” Lizzie commented as she looked at Mycroft.

 

“That’s because I don’t.” Lizzie was just about to ask another question but he continued before she could begin. “I have a minor position in the British Government. Your father’s work and mine intersect from time to time and that was how we became acquainted.” He explained.

 

“That didn’t really tell me anything.” She stared at the two of them for a moment before her eyes lit up. “Oh! Don’t tell me! Is this like one of those James Bond movies where you cant tell me because then you’ll have to kill me?” She asked excitedly.

 

“No/Yes” They both spoke at once and then turned to each other. Mycroft looked like he was about to argue but Greg beat him to it. “No Liz, its nothing that spectacular. We just met through work a few times, went on a couple of dates and now here we are.” Greg further explained while Mycroft made scandalous faces. Greg shot him a look, which prompted him to stop before Lizzie looked to see why he was getting glared at.

 

“Oh.” She said before grabbing the pillow next to her and hugging it to her chest. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled into the pillow.

 

Greg was just about to protest but Mycroft beat him to it.

 

“What on earth for? This isn’t your fault.” Mycroft stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “This was inevitable. And regardless of what has happen you’ll be staying here with your father from now on. Now I know your father will be perfectly happy about this and I am sure that you will be as well. If everyone is happy with the situation then I see no reason for apologies.” Greg looked up at Mycroft for a moment, completely speechless.

 

“Um yeah. Yeah! What he said! Exactly that! Yeah!” Greg stated passionately as Mycroft raised an eyebrow in his direction. Lizzie looked between the two of them for a moment before laughing. They both stared at her in bewilderment as she laughed. When she finally managed to get her giggling under control she smiled up at the two of them.

 

“You guys really do make a good couple.” She had to spot herself from laughing again as she took in the looks on their faces. She slid off the sofa and walked towards her room. She turned towards Mycroft and smiled at him. “Thank you for making me feels better about all of this.” She then turned towards her dad. “Dad I’m just going to go and call Mia in my room, she’s probably freaked out. She was the only one I told.” Greg nodded and smiled at her once more before she ran off into her room.

 

Greg sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He looked over at Mycroft for a moment but only got a shrug in response. He sighed as he got up and walked over to his chair and leaned down to kiss him. It wasn’t long before Mycroft kissed him back. After a moment they split apart and Greg smiled down at his boyfriend.

 

“Thank you. You were great. I think she likes you.” Greg commented happily.

 

“You think so?” For the first time that evening Mycroft dropped his walls just a little bit and let his insecurities shine through. And in that moment Greg kissed him once more and erased each and every one of them.

 

“Now lets call for some take out.“ Greg suggested, to which Mycroft smiled and began to make the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and your welcome to leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	3. Psychic or Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took some time to update but Thank you all for reading and for the lovely reviews!

 

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of take out pizza, which Mycroft detested openly but ate anyways, and criminal mind reruns which they all enjoyed making fun of. Lizzie couldn't help but to smile and laugh as her dad and his boyfriend argued about what makes interrogation tactics really work and how badly they were done in the show.

 

Needless to say it was a good night. It wasn't until she had retired to her room and was almost asleep in bed that the shock of what had just happen really hit her. Tomorrow every thing she owned would be sent to her in boxes. And for the first time in her life that house would no longer be her home. What the hell was she going to do! Would this room be hers for good now? And was she really just going to live here with her dad and his boyfriend?

 

'And oh my god school! My school is a two-hour train ride from here! How am I going to pull that off? Am I going to have to transfer? Damn it, it's November! How am I going to do that?' She thought to herself anxiously.

 

Somewhere between the panic and shock Lizzie managed to go to sleep but it was a restless night either way. When she woke up the next morning she realized it was far to early and now there was no way in hell she would get back to sleep. She groaned before forcing herself into the ensuite bathroom and started getting ready.

 

After she was showered and ready she left her room she went straight into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa.

 

"Good morning."

 

Lizzie nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Mycroft sitting in the chair next to her. He raised an eyebrow at her as he watched her try to calm down from the scare. He was still dressed in his Pajamas and his dressing gown but had already gotten himself a cup of tea and was now reading through a book of some sort.

 

"Oh god Myc! Why are you awake this early in the morning! You nearly gave me a freaking heart attack!" She shouted

 

"Might want to keep your voice down. Your father is still sleeping and you know how he gets if you wake him up. " Mycroft suggested before continuing. "My name is Mycroft, by the way, not Myc."

 

"Oh please. No one calls you that. " She argued.

 

"Your father calls me that. So does everyone I've ever worked with." Mycroft argued

 

"What does your mom call you?" Lizzie asked with a smirk, when she was met with no reply she smirked. "So Myc it is!”

 

"As you wish." Mycroft replied with a sigh. It had been a while since someone beat him in an argument. Said winner looked extremely proud of herself for it.

 

"So what are you reading?" She asked curiously.

 

"It's a biography on the life of Edgar Allen Poe. I'm a fan of his poetry and this is a recent biography." He explained.

 

"The one by Holly Zynda?" She asked as she dug around for the TV remote.

 

Mycroft looked up at her curiously. How did she know that? She hadn't gotten close enough to see the title. "How did you?"

 

"I read it!" she said with an eye roll. "I read a lot and he's my favorite poet too. It's really good isn't it?" She asked with a smile

 

"Yes it is." He replied, his lips turned slightly upward.

 

"Tell me if you ever need any recommendations! And give me some too! I love a good book." She said happily as she got up and skipped over to the kitchen to make coffee.

 

He raised an eyebrow as she searched the kitchen for the coffee pouches. “Their in the cupboard above the machine.” He told her. She turned back to look at him curiously before opening the cupboard and finding what she was looking for.

 

“Ok creepy?” She muttered

 

“How so?” He asked without ever looking up from his book.

 

“Ok I’ve got two theories so far!” She explained as she tried to turn on, what she had now dubbed, the coffee machine from hell.

 

“Wow, two?” He asked sarcastically. “You’re a real chip off the old block aren’t you? You’ll be solving murders next.”

 

“You would know?! Wouldn’t you!” She turned around and pointed an accusing finger at him. 

 

Mycroft looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow in her direction.

 

“Oh don’t give me that look” Lizzie hissed

 

"Look?" Mycroft asked innocently

 

"That look! The one on your face right there!" She's accused. 

 

He gave her a dramatic shrug and flipped the page of his book. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her coffee.

 

"So your theories?" He continued after a moment, once she'd finished making her coffee and sat down I front of him on the sofa. She crossed her legs and looked him over once suspiciously but didn't respond.

 

"Well?" He continued

 

"Well?" She parroted.

 

"Your thinking the theory out loud in your head aren't you?"

 

"Maybe?" She replied, a smirk that mirrored her fathers sat steady on her face.

 

"So which is it?" He asked, his eyes never leaving his page.

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"It's obvious, you think I'm either psychic or magic. And judging by your age and the Harry potter sticker on your phone you think I'm a witch or wizard?"

 

"You've read Harry potter?" She asked, avoiding the question completely.

 

"No. But I know of it" he replied. He waited for her to continue but instead she simply went back to drinking her coffee. He waited a few minutes before he finally decided to do this her way. He put down the book and turned to face her, giving the blond teen his full attention.

 

She smirked as she saw his patience wearing thin. She loved pissing off adults.

 

"I'm not stupid you know."

 

"You think I can read minds." He commented skeptically.

 

"I think you can read people." She countered back

 

"Read people?" He inquired.

 

"Yeah. You know like make deductions about them. " Mycroft nearly face palmed as he heard the words.

 

"You read John Watson’s blog."

 

"I'm surprised you didn't guess sooner. " She said with a smile.

 

"You were careful." He stated as he re evaluated the girl in front of him.

 

"And you went straight to witchcraft!"  She said with a roaring laugh. Oh this was just too much fun!

 

"You've stayed a reasonable distance from your phone and any other electronics since you've been here. Not avoiding them but making them look unimportant. Leading me to believe you weren't very involved online." Mycroft Replied

 

"I'm 16. All of us are involved online in some way or another." She added to his flawed deduction.

 

"Yes but it was more then that. You have a wiccan necklace and tarot cards in your bag and Harry potter memorabilia all over your phone and bag as well. " He continued.

 

"I never said I wasn't into that stuff." She smirked

 

"But you played it up."

 

"That's right. " she agreed

 

"Why?" He asked curiously.

  

She shrugged not really knowing the answer herself. "Don't know. I just recognized your name. Holmes is pretty uncommon. And I just thought I'd have a little fun with it. See if you were for real or not."

 

"I think you just like causing havoc" Mycroft replied.

 

"Yeah. That too. " Lizzie said with a smirk.

 

Mycroft was just about to respond when Greg walked out of the bedroom. His hair was all over the place and like Mycroft he was still in his pajamas and dressing gown. He yawned as he made his way over to the two and sat next to Lizzie on the couch. He yawned again and rubbed his eyes before grabbing Lizzie's coffee and finishing it in one go.

 

Lizzie stared at her father in horror. "Hey! That was mine!" Greg just reached out and patted her on the head.

 

"Coffees a grown up drink Liz. It's not for babies" He patronized.

 

"So then why are you drinking it?" She demanded. 

 

Mycroft scoffed at the comment while Greg simply pouted, making Mycroft and Lizzie both laugh.

 

"Oh god this was a mistake. Now it's the two of you against me isn't it?" Greg joked but as he saw the two of them share a look and just smirk back at him he began to feel the dread settle in his stomach. He was In trouble.

 

 


	4. Shopping and Settling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading!

Lizzie smiled at her father and Myc as the two of them attempted to make lunch over in the kitchen. Watching the two of them do anything was halarious. It was like neither man could admit to being wrong about anything. And in this case it was about pancakes.   
  
"Mycroft this is not how you make pancakes. I'm telling you they are not going to come out right." Greg argued   
  
"I know what I am doing Gregory. They will be fine just do what I'm telling you to." Mycroft argued back.   
  
"Fine? Well alright then do what you want." Greg a argued back. Lizz couldn't help bu to laugh at them this time. They both instantly turned to her.   
  
"Lizz?" Greg asked   
  
"Sorry. But you guys are too funny." Lizz explained.   
  
Just as Mycroft was about to respond the door bell rang.   
  
"Oh that must be your stuff." Greg said as Lizz walked over to the door. Greg soon joined her in order to help the man. They opened the door and a tall man in a suit greeted them.   
  
"Um I'm sorry. You are."   
  
"His name is Joffrey and he's my secondary secretary. Have you got everything?" Mycroft asked.   
  
"Yes sir this is all of it." He said as he pointed to the two boxes in the halway.   
  
"What!" Liz said as she picked up a box and brought it inside. Joffrey grabbed the other. She opened it up immediately and looked at the things inside. "What the fuck."   
  
"Lizz! Watch the swearing! " Greg reprimanded.   
  
"Dad this isn't all of my stuff! No where near it!" She explained as she opened the other box. "This is just some of my clothes and couple of the things in my drawers! This is insane!" She replied   
  
"This was all of it Joffrey?" Mycroft asked.   
  
"Yes sir. I asked her that as well but this was what she gave me. She wasn't very happy about me being there sir." He explained.   
  
"Cause she was expecting me." Greg added in as he pulled out his cell phone. He walked into the bedroom and away from the others as he made the call. He didn't have to wait long for her to answer.   
  
"Greg."   
  
"Mind explaining all this to me Jen? Because I'm really not impressed."   
  
"What are you on about Greg. I did what you asked. You didn't. You were supposed to come pick up her things and you didn't."   
  
"Yes because I didn't fancy another argument with you. But since that seems inevitable now we might as well hash is out. Where are the rest of her things."  
  
"Here. Where they belong."  
  
"You said she had no place in that house anymore. Have you changed your mind then?!"   
  
"No. But it's stupid of me to pack away all of her thing when she'll just be back within a few weeks."  
  
"Why the hell would you say that?!"   
  
"Cause she's a child Greg. She makes stupid decisions on impulse and then regrets them almost instantly. Your not going to be able to handle her Greg. She'll get tired of this and just come running home."   
  
"It's not going to happen Jen. Not today. Not in a week. Not ever."   
  
Greg didn't have to wait for a reply befor hanging up the phone. When he walked out into the living room it was just Lizzie and Mycroft.   
  
"It's nothing to be upset about. We can just replace everything that's missing." Mycroft said as he kneeled next to her on the floor where she sat cross legged and miserable.   
  
"I know. It just sucks. It's like she's forcing me into going back there and arguing with her. Like she's backing me into a corner. And I just don't want to do that anymore you know? I just want to start over. She ruined my life back home. Like, I couldn't do anything without her intruding or stoping me or interfering and now she's just doing it all over again. Everyone in school wants nothing to do with me since she interrogates everyone I'm friends with! I just want a fresh start. " Lizzie said with a sigh.   
  
"Then that's what you'll get." Mycroft replied   
  
"How!? It's half way through term! I can't just get up and leave school!" She Argued   
  
"That can be arranged."   
  
"What are you? Insane? That's not how the school system works! You can't just-" Liz cut off just as Mycroft sighed and pulled out his cell phone and began texting.  "What are you doing!?" She asked   
  
"Handeling this." He said. "There. Handled. You've been withdrawn from your school and will begin at St. Barthalemues highschool on Monday."   
  
He looked up from his cellphone to see the teenage staring at him as if he had grown another head. "You did what!?"   
  
"Really Elizabeth. You really are just like your father. I feel like I'm going to spend a long time repeating things to you two."   
  
Greg groaned as he watched the interaction. Lizzie then turned to him increadoulessly. "Dad where did you find this guy? Another planet?"   
  
"Oh come now. That's just plain silly." Mycroft replied defensively   
  
"I've wondered that myself a few times." Greg replied as he took a seat in the floor on Lizzie's other side.   
  
"Gregory!" Mycroft chastisised. Lizzie allowed herself to smile softly next to him. Both men turned to her instantly. Greg sighed and pulled his daughter into a hug and kissed her softly on her forehead.   
  
"Listen Sweety. I know this is going to be tough but I want you to try your hardest and start over here. With us. It won't be easy. And me and Mycroft have incredibly crazy sceduals. But I think if we all work hard we can figure this whole thing out." Greg explained. Mycrofts eyes widened as he heard himself being included in Greg's speech. Greg smiled up at him in return.   
  
"You too right?" Lizzie turned and asked Mycroft. "I know I dont really know you but you seem cool. And I could use the help."   
  
Mycroft smiled down at the girl and then at Greg. "Yeah. Me too."   
  
"So what did mom say?" Lizzie asked   
  
"She didn't see the point in sending all of your things when you would just go running back." Greg quoted   
  
"Yeah right. Fuck that. I'm not going anywhere." Lizzie argued.   
  
"You really have no control over that language of yours do you?" Mycroft asked as Greg cringed.   
  
"Oh you'll get over it." Lizzie said as she rolled her eyes.   
  
"I doubt that." Greg replied.   
  
***  
  
  
"Lizzie they look exactly the same." Greg groaned as his daughter stared at the two bed sheets.   
  
"Dad seriously? One has aliens and the other has roses! Their different!" Lizzie protested   
  
"Oh for the love of god just pick one!" Greg exclaimed, drawing the attention of a few of the other shoppers at the pottery barn they were currently standing in. Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched the two of them go back and forth about the stupid bed sheets.   
  
"I hope you two haven't forgotten that we still have a lot more things to do. We still need to get school supplies, a desk, a computer, and ... Hair and skin care? Is that really all that urgent?" Mycroft asked   
  
"You've never seen my hair without leave in conditioner. Believe me it's not a pretty sight."Lizzie explained causing Mycroft the raise an eyebrow in question.   
  
"Leave in what!? Why would you even need that!" Greg shouted   
  
"So that my hair doesn't look like one of those stupid troll dolls!" Lizzie exclaimed as she decided on the alien bed sheets and moved on to lamps.  
  
"A what?" Greg asked   
  
"I think it's correct to assume that it is a doll that looks like a troll." Mycroft explained. Lizzie just face palmed beside them.   
  
"I give up. You two don't live on this planet!" She exclaimed.   
  
"Great! Now were both aliens." Greg exclaimed sarcastically   
  
"Welcome to my planet Gregory. Your most welcomed to stay as long as you like." Mycroft joked causing Lizzie to burst out laughing.   
  
"Oh well that's just great." Greg scoffed.   
  
"Ok I'm going to go with the aliens. The roses are too vintage for my taste." Lizzie decided.   
  
"Of course they are. Now what's next on the list?" Greg asked as he put the sheets in the shopping cart and made his way over to the checkout.   
  
"School supplies." Mycroft replied.   
  
"I hope that includes clothes because the stuff mom sent will not last me more then a month." Lizzie exclaimed.   
  
"No need to worry about that. Your new school has a uniform." Mycroft replied   
  
"What! Oh god no please tell me that your joking!" Lizzie at Mycroft in horror, this couldn't be happening.   
  
"I picked the school closest to the appartment with a decent reputation. I didn't factor in their policy on clothing and fassion." Mycroft articulated.   
  
"It's for the best. You can concentrate on your homework instead of what your planning on wearing tomorrow." Greg agreed.   
  
"You guys suck." Lizzie pouted.   
  
"Yes yes now let's hurry up and get all of this shopping done. You have school first thing on Monday." Mycroft chided.   
  
Greg just smiled happily at him in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading! This is my first Sherlock fan fiction so please tell me what you think! :D


End file.
